


The Return of the Kwamis

by StarryNights76



Series: He's a Keeper [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Agreste Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Lahiffe Kids, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: Wayzz flew up to his ear and hissed.“Do not speak to me you failure of a hero. From this generation on, I will warn my turtles about the terrible hero, Carapace. They will do their best to be much, much better than you, and they will succeed because it doesn’t take much to be much, much better than trash.”





	The Return of the Kwamis

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug but characters Tanya, Reina, Louise and Emile are of my own Imagination.

_18 ½ years later_

 

“Emile, Come and help your mother in the kitchen,” Adrien called from his seat at the kitchen island to his eldest son.

 

“But dad, it’s the twins turn now.”

“But Emile, I didn’t ask them, I asked you” Adrien catcalled, still not getting up from his stool.

 

“Plus, we’re still eating breakfast,” two soft voices said. The twins looked at each other, awed that they said the same thing at the same time, they fist-bumped.

“Pound-it”

Adrien smiled, seeing their children do their signature move.

 

“Kitty-Cat,” Marinette, who was cleaning up from breakfast, turned to look at him. “Stop pestering Emile, get your butt off that chair and help me yourself”

 

Adrien frowned.

“But Mari…” He groaned and got up, then he came beside her and picked up a dishcloth.

 

His stubborn wife shook her head. “We’re not in lycée anymore Adrien. Those cute faces won’t make me all flustered and give in.” she stops, and shakes her head some more when she sees the smirk that had spread over the man’s face. “Whatever you’re thinking about, stop it. Unless it’s about drying off the dishes,” she handed him a wet plate.

 

Adrien stared at the plate for a while before coming to the conclusion that she expected him to pick it up and dry it. He took the plate and set it down on the counter.

 

“Adrien,” Marinette wailed, “Dry it of- AAAAHHHH,” she screamed.

 

“ADRIEN, STOP TICKLING ME!!!” she swatted at him, failing to get him to stop, but succeeding in splashing soap suds all over the kitchen.

 

“Dad,” his daughter cried, “Stop tickling Mum.” Marinette stepped on her husband’s foot  _hard_. “Thanks, sweetie,” she said before Adrien regained his composure and attacked her ticklish-tummy again.

 

“Yeah,” said her twin, Hugo. “You’re getting soap in our food Mum, plus” he motioned towards his ears “ _extreme_ noise pollution ”

 

Marinette uttered something between a laugh and a groan, “Thhankss for beeeing concernedaboutmy” she took a pause to laugh “wellbeeeeing”

“You’re welcome Mѐre,” Hugo answered smugly.

 

Marinette uttered another discontented grunt then with all her might, she flipped the situation so that Adrien fell on his back, and she fell on top of him.

 

She put a soap-covered finger on his nose. “I win,” she whispered.

 

A quick glance at the island assured them they weren’t in line of sight of the twins.

 

Adrien cupped her face between his hands and gently placed his lips onto hers. Marinette let out a soft squeal of surprise, but quickly melted into the kiss.

 

“Pѐre” Emile’s voice rang from the next-door living room. ‘Where’s the glue gun?”

Adrien removed himself from his wife momentarily. “In the cabinet next to the TV, check in the first drawer.”

“Kay.” the boy responded.

 

Adrien looked back at his wife. She kissed him again.

 

“Dad, I couldn- Ew gross.”

 

Marinette and her beloved husband looked up to find their 17-year-old son looking back at them with a disgusted expression plain on his face.

 

He spun on his heel, turning to leave, “No PDA in the kitchen!!” he yelled.

 

His parents flushed crimson-red and sat up from the awkward position they were in.

 

“Mum, Dad. PDA? In a kitchen? How 2014.” Louise said, peeking over the table to look at her red-faced parents.

 

“Uh..” Marinette giggled.

 

They all turned to the sound of hearty laughter coming from the front door.

“Marinette, it’s me Alya!” The twins jumped down from their seats at the table and ran towards the door,

“Alya!!!” they cried running up to embrace her.

 

Emile ran to the door too. “Hey Uncle Nino,” he said, exchanging a high-five with his dad’s high-school bestie.

“Hey pal,” the man replied, “How’s the record label-level music coming along?

Emile grimaced, “Uh-”

Nino patted him on the back, “How about we go to your roo- studio and I give your stuff a listen and later give you a few tips?”

The teenager’s face lit up and the two left the group to jam out in Emile’s room.

 

\--

“Marinette” Alya’s voice rang out from the living room.

 

“I’ll be there in a second,” the woman -still on the kitchen floor- responded. She started to brush herself off and stuck one leg out to stand up

Adrien pulled her back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” he said, eyes twinkling. Marinette felt her breath catch. “We’re not done here,” he winked and cupped her cheeks.

 

“Ew, Adrien” Marinette cried. “Did you just put soap suds on my face?”

Adrien grinned bashfully, “Hey, you starte- AHHHHH”

 

Adrien screamed as Marinette rose from the seat on the floor, and dumped a bottle of lukewarm water on him.

“I WILL END YOU!” he let out a battle cry and glared at her menacingly.

 

She ~~shook in fear~~ rolled her eyes and grinned triumphantly.

 

“Hey Alya, come in here to the island, we can sit on the bar stools and chat while Adrien here watches Louise, Hugo, and Reina.”

Adrien looked at his wife in horror. She gave him _,_   _the Adrien Agreste,_ sitting duty?

 

Marinette smirked and spun on her heel, making sure to cough a - _karma’s a brat-_ before leaving for good.

 

“Pѐre” whiny voices cried out, “Uncle Adrien.”

“Can we eat ice cream?” Louise asked, batting her eyelashes. “Or, watch Grease 2 again?” “Or maybe…”

Adrien looked down at the teens in front of him and smiled. “We can do all of that, and-”

 

He grinned mischievously as he told the kids his plan.

\--

 

“Alya, are you sure today’s the right day?” Marinette asked her long-time best friend.

“I mean, the twins only just turned 13 the other day and you didn’t get yours until you were 14,” she said.

“And you got yours at 13, girl. Come on. Don’t you think they’re ready?”

 

Marinette frowned and Alya nodded at her friend’s expression.

“It’s not that they’re not ready, it’s that you’re not. I guess it would be hard seeing  _them_ again.”

 

Marinette didn’t bother to ask who  _they_  were. She already knew, and she was feeling the difficulty of the situation hit her at full-force.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to see them again, it’s just-”

“That the last time you were with them they were taken away,”

 

Marinette nodded at her friend's perceptiveness.

“It’s just a wound that I stitched up without treating the infection, it still hurt but the pain was less, and now that I have to reopen it-”

 

Alya nodded in understanding.

“Speaking of stitching, how’s work been?”

 

“In all honesty, tough. I mean, I just got a new commision for-”

At this moment she froze as a bucketful of frigid, cold water was dripping down her face.

\--

“But Mum, it wasn’t our fault.” The twins nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah Mari,” her husband conceded. “I suggested it, so, don’t punish the twins”

 

Marinette shook with anger, “Oh I won’t just punish the twins!” An unfamiliar fire gleamed in her eyes.

 

“What?”

 

Marinette ran to the living room and checked in the first drawer of the cabinet, sure enough here they were, not glue guns but…

Water guns.

 

She then ran to the bathroom to fill them up.

Back in the kitchen, she tossed a gun to Alya and then to each of the twins and her honorary niece.

 

“And just because I like to play fair, I’ll give you a gun too,” she said handing a pistol to her husband.

 

“The twins, Reina, Alya and I are on one team. You are on the other.”

“What happened to playing fair?”

 

“On the count of three, 1-2-3”

 

Adrien ran as fast as he could up to his bedroom, he changed into his swim trunks hastily and went to the one place where he wouldn’t mind the cold water of the water guns on him. The pool.

\--

_2 ½ hours later_

 

Adrien passed towels around and then took the last one for himself (his hair).

 

“So kids, after that bit of fun, Aunt Alya, your dad and I have something we want to give you.” Marinette walked over from the patio to the kitchen counter and returned carrying three small boxes.

 

“What are these?” Louise asked her mother.

 

“Uh... Presents. Jewelry I guess.”

 

“Aw, Mѐre.” Hugo cut in, “that’s sweet and all but the dudes would tease me if they saw me wearing jewelry.”

 

He looked at his dad for back-up. The man had an odd expression

“They didn’t tease me, at least not to my face,” he said.

 

“Oh, this is _your_  old jewelry? Sweet.”

 

“Yeah,” Adrien replied distractedly.

“You know what Mari, I think I’ll leave this to you, I’m not feeling so great.”

 

Marinette looked at her husband in concern but he left straight away.

 

“Anyway, here!” she said, trying to remain cheerful. “Open them!”

 

Louise went first, she opened the box and put on the earrings. She gave the kwami a warm greeting oblivious to the tears filling up her mother’s eyes.

Next went Reina, she greeted Trixx easily and openly as she saw her friend do before her.

 

Last went Hugo. He, unlike the girls, saw the sadness in the two women’s eyes and assumed that the jewelry and the floating sprites were the causes for such, and would bet that this was the reason his father had left.

 

“Mѐre,” he said turning to her before opening the box. “If it hurts you, Pѐre or Alya, I promise I won’t open the box.”

Marinette smiled at her son’s thoughtfulness. “Go ahead, it’s not about me, your father or Alya. This is about you”

 

Hugo thanked her and opened the box. He greeted the kwami stiffly and decided that since it hurt some of the people he loved, he wouldn’t become too close with it.

\--

 

“Emile, that sounded pretty sick.”

“It’s all thanks to you Uncle Nino, I wouldn’t have found this program without you so…”

 

“No, no, no. You’ve got real talent, I was just a stepping stone.” Nino shrugged uncomfortably.

“Hey, I’ve got a gift for you,” he fished out a black box from his pocket and handed it to the boy.

 

“Thanks,” Emile opened it then and there. He was a bit shocked by the kwami but easily warmed up to it.

After seeing that Emile was well-acquainted with the kwami, Nino decided to say hello to his old mentor.

 

“Hey, Wayzz,”

Wayzz flew up to his ear and hissed. “Do not speak to me you failure of a hero. From this generation on, I will warn my turtles about the terrible hero,  _Carapace._ They will do their best to be much much better than you, and they will succeed because it doesn’t take much to be much better than trash.”

 

Wayzz returned to his chosen with smiles.

 

Nino felt sick.

“Alya babe?” he called out into the manor, “We’re leaving.”

\--

 

Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were having similar conversations with their ex-mentors.

 

_“Because it’s not hard to be better than a failure”_

_“Because a dumb fox is not a Rena Rouge, is not my chosen, and aside from you, never has been and never will be again.”_

 

Adrien had returned downstairs and wanted to have a chat with his old kwami, and was pushed not to do so by Alya and Marinette.

He ignored them and went on ahead.

 

When he was done he was close to tears. He hid them from his wife, from her friend and from their daughters, Hugo however, caught on.

He joined his father on the sofa.

“Pѐre, what’s the matter?”

“Noth-”

“Is it because of Plagg?”

 

Adrien told him what the kwami had said, word-for-word he then told him about that night 18 ½ years ago. His son was like him and so, he knew that the boy needed to know the truth.

 

Hugo didn’t seem surprised. He did seem upset.

 

“Pѐre, I’ll make sure Plagg and the other kwamis know that what they’re saying is not okay. I’ll tell them that if they don’t treat you guys with respect, we’ll give them up.”

 

“What about the other kwamis?” Adrien asked perplexed, “Did they hurt Marinette, Nino and Alya too?”

Hugo nodded.

 

Adrien shook his head and leaned back on the couch.

“They’re stubborn creatures Hugo, they won’t listen.”

 

Hugo got up, “I think they will Pѐre, and I know I can get them to change.”

\--

 

Hugo gathered all of the kwamis in the kitchen, told them that their behaviour was unacceptable and even threatened them but they didn’t budge.

 

“Your parents and their friends were incompetent heroes, we can’t treat them with respect because there is none that’s due.” Wayzz said.

 

“If you don’t we’ll put you away, for good.” Hugo argued, a furious gleam in his eyes.

 

Tikki shrugged. “It’s about time we had another multi-century sleep. Plus, your generation seems just as incompetent as your parents. It’d be for the best.”

 

“NO,” Hugo yelled, truly angry now, “YOU WILL TREAT MY PARENTS AND ALYA AND NINO WITH KINDNESS!!”

 

His yelling brought the other occupants of the manor running.

 

They all stood there in shock as they watched the miraculouses float off the children and back into their respective boxes.

 

Trixx shrugged “Bye Y'all, and little boy, please remember that we don’t owe you anything, we have no motivation to treat your parents with respect nor do we have motivation to treat you with respect. I understand that the ex-heroes are the beginning of magical bloodlines and that all of you and your descendants will a little bit stronger, a little bit more magical than everybody else, but as long as the ex-heroes or their descendants live, no Miraculouses will be wielded. This is goodbye, forever.”

 

“Muahaha” Wayzz screamed.

 

For a moment the room was in chaos. Alya screaming at Trixx, Louise sobbing and Hugo trying to comfort his ~~crush~~ friend Reina who was experiencing a mild panic attack.

 

“Really?” Marinette’s voice ran clear and the room went silent.

 

“Tikki how could you?”

 

Tikki looked down bashfully, “well you know, while we were stuck in our miraculouses, we don’t get many chances for pranks so..”

 

Hugo looked miffed. “So you decided to anger me and my family and friends for no reason? You made Reina here have a panic attack and you made me yell at you guys so that you guys could be humoured?”

 

Hugo blushed a little when he mentioned Reina but maintained his  _I’m so mad at you, You don’t even know_ face.

 

Plagg sighed and floated up to his ear. “Probably, but” the kwami smiled somehow happy amongst all the anger surrounding him

 

“We can all tell that you’ll make a great Chat Noir,” Plagg looked over at Adrien fondly, “just like your dad.”

 

“And,” Trixx continued, “you’ll make a great leader.”

 

“Wait... do you mean Miraculous Squad leader?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Marinette walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around him.

“Hugo will be an amazing leader,” she whispered to him.

“Just like his mother,” he whispered back.

 

Hugo turned back to the kwamis, “Don’t think that now that you’ve promoted me all is fine. I swear if you guys mess with me or my family again-”

He was cut off by a touch on the arm, he turned angrily toward the girl behind him.

 

“Wha-”

 

“I think-” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “I think that you’ll be a fantastic leader and a fantastic Chat Noir.”

 

She kissed his cheek and excused herself to the washroom.

Hugo stood still and reached his hand up to the cheek where she had kissed him.

 

“Hey, loverboy!” Plagg whispered. “No PDA in the kitchen!”

 

Hugo waved Plagg off in a daze, “her lips were soft.” he exclaimed to no one in particular. ( _everybody in the kitchen)._

 

_5 years later_

 

He walks up to his house ready for his father’s annual work gala, the one that the man had continued on after Hugo’sgrandfather went to jail before he was born.

 

He walks down the cobblestone road his father and mother once walked down. He bumps into his grandmother.

 

“Mama Sabine is that you? How’s everything going?”

“Everything’s great thanks” the woman turned towards the girl on his left.

“Are you two going to Adrien’s gala?”

The two nodded.

“That’s sweet,” she leaned in to whisper to the girl, “Stay with pretty-boy Agreste. He's a keeper”

The girl blushed.

Sabine smiled and turned away, “You make sure you come and visit me at Manon’s bakery tomorrow okay? Just 'cause I don’t own the place anymore doesn’t mean you won’t find me there!”

“Sure thing Grandmère!”

 

From there on, the two walk in silence until they arrive at the Agreste Estate.

 

The building he had not entered in so long seemed daunting. He had half a mind to turn away and do something else with his girl. He was just about to suggest they go out for dinner instead when she squeezes his hand.

“Ready Hugo slash boyfriend?”

Suddenly he felt a stream of confidence surge through him.

 

He squeezes hers back

“Ready Reina slash girlfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I was planning to do a follow-up fic about Tanya and her backstory. Please comment if you would like to see that.
> 
> Err... I guess I could write a follow-up about Reina and Hugo's relationship development. Comment for that too.
> 
> Or better yet, Vote. Would you rather see a Tanya follow-up or a HugoxReina follow-up?
> 
> Thx for reading!


End file.
